No Time
by isflamma
Summary: An alternate scene in the episode: Upgrades. It's a little mushy... btw, the formatting turned out a little funny. Please r&r!


SPOILERS: Upgrades PAIRING: S/J...well, sorta...  
  
This is just a little something that came to me while watching 'Upgrades' just now. Not anything big, but just a little something that I think could have happened. It's not been beta'ed. Don't have a beta at the moment.  
  
Set at the end of the episode.  
  
Written in POV's. They may be a little out of character, but hey, that's why this is a fic...I can do pretty much anything I want. *grin*  
  
And before anyone points this out to me: I know the timer was at 1:56 but I need for there to be a little more time so let's just ignore that little fact. Everyone okay with that? Good. Oh, and there might be some flaws in the dialogue, I didn't have the energy to find a transcript and check it. sorry.  
  
And on a last note: It sucks that we're this far behind in the eppies! well...I've heard that there's some good stuff coming up in the next episodes so I suppose it's ok....but it still sucks! *pouts*  
  
'thoughts' "speech"  
  
JACK POV  
  
'Go, go ,go ,go... Gotta move. We need to get out of here, fast. Like that's gonna be a problem.' I almost snicker at that. With these enhancer things time is no longer an issue. Huh? Where's Carter? Suddenly she's not there beside me any more. No! Not this again... The enhancer has fallen off her as well and she's out cold I think. 'Just like with Daniel' I can feel the panic starting to seep into my mind as I turn and begin to go back. There's no time for this. I...what if something's happened to her? What if she won't make it? Weak...I feel so tired.... And suddenly there's a wall between Carter and me... 'We're not going to make it.' And then I'm slipping into darkness....  
  
SAM POV  
  
'God I feel so dizzy...' How can I possibly feel this weak? I... 'The bomb!!! I'm not gonna make it.' This is not happening! And where's... Oh no!  
  
"Sir!" 'This is not happening...It can't be happening! Stupid useless enhancer.'  
  
"Colonel!!" 'Please let him be ok...please.' I feel like saying every prayer I've ever heard, if it will make any difference. There! He's awake. Thank God. He looks at me and then at his enhancer. I'm guessing he's thinking the exact same thing as I just did.  
  
"Should have brought more snacks." he says a little to jokingly. This is not the time to joke. I look at my watch and Jack at his: not much time left.  
  
"I don't think that would've helped." Actually I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't have helped. We get up and walk to the force field that is between my freedom and me. Jack hits it a couple of times, frustrated, but it's useless to even try. I'm not getting out. But he still has a chance. My mind is made up in a second. He needs to go.  
  
"Sir, you gotta get out of here."  
  
But he just looks at me and says: "So do you." as he walks over to the wall and grabs some sort of pole from the wall. There seems to be a control/power box for the force field on the wall. 'there's no time for this' Jack's pulling at it now. Doesn't he realize that it's pointless? We don't have enough time to try and figure out a way to shut it off. I don't have a chance at making it out alive any more.  
  
"Sir! Sir, there's no time." He just looks at as if I've gone mad, and then continues to work on the box. 'No, I won't let you die!' I refuse to let him die when he has a chance at making it out...not for me.  
  
"Sir. Sir! Sir please." He's completely ignoring me. I have to get through to him! "SIR! Please... Jack." He turns to look at me as I speak his name. There's a look in his eyes, I can't completely decipher, but it's there. Deciding to press on before I waste to much time thinking of nonsense I continue "Jack, please just go." I realize I'm breaking a big rule by using his first name but it doesn't matter now. "please, I-I'm not...I'm not gonna make it, there's no time. Please just go. Save yourself." He stands up and walks to where I am.  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind Carter. We can do this, just use that brain of yours and we'll be outta here in a second." I smile sadly at that, if I only could...  
  
"Not this time." His eyes show that he refuses to give up. I suppose no CO wants to leave their 2iC behind...or any team mate at that. Part of me hopes that there's more to it though. Since I got the enhancer my feelings for him have become stronger and clearer. Not to mention all the extra hormones made me want to jump him all day long. Luckily I still had a little control left. But it doesn't really matter at this point now does it? Come to think about it there's only one more thing left to do. One last chance. "Look Jack," I glance at my watch, which reads 1:56 "we both know I won't make it..."  
  
"Don't even start Carter, that's an order. We're getting out of here together. Now think!" If only...  
  
"No we won't." I've given up and realized the facts, why can't he?  
  
"No Sam, please don't give up." How I've wanted to hear him call me that. I hunger for the times that word falls from his lips. It's in the 'rules' though...No first names... but now, now we can be Sam and Jack. There are no consequences now, and that's how I know he's given up hope as well. And that's also how I know the wall between us, the metaphorical wall that is, keeps crumbling to pieces with every passing second. I see his resolve fading, and then there are other feelings emerging. My heart swells at the thought that this might have been it, the turning point. We've never been this far before. And then there's great sorrow, 'cause it'll never go anywhere. No time. I step closer and put my hand against the force field. It shimmers for a moment then clears up, Jack then mimics my movements and the force field shimmers blue again. Almost touching. Almost as if my life wasn't on the wrong side of the wall.  
  
"Jack. Listen to me: you have to run. Time's almost up." I look into his eyes and I see that he knows it too. It's never been like this before, so clear, so obvious. I don't think I need to speak to words but I want to anyway. "Jack I think I...what I mean is..."  
  
"Shhh. I know Sam, I know. Me too." Tears are in my eyes. I've never been so happy and so sad at the same time before. It's gonna happen any minute now, the C4 will detonate and then it's almost over. I wonder if it will hurt when the explosion happens? Will I have time to feel anything or will it be instantaneous? "Please just run." I'm begging but it doesn't seem to help.  
  
Then there are footsteps. Jaffa. If Jack doesn't leave now he probably won't make it at all since the Jaffa will shoot and...  
  
Then the building shakes and I loose my footing, as do we all. Then the force field shimmers and shuts down.  
  
"Did you see that?" I ask, not sure if my eyes are deceiving me.  
  
"Let's go!" Jack says and gives me a look that says -we're not done talking yet- then gets up and starts to run.  
  
Maybe there is time after all....  
  
THE END  
  
Please review! This was my first Stargate fic and I'd love to know what you thought of it. I'm not too happy with it, but I promised myself I'd make it short. And that means compromises. But I still think it's too mushy. oh well. I'm too tired to care right now. I was thinking that I'd write the whole thing (as a second chapter) in reversed POV's but I'm not sure. plus I have a ton of other fics to work on....but the idea appeals to me. Does it appeal you? lemme know if you'd like to read that part. 


End file.
